Just once
by Veratimmie
Summary: Remus J.Lupin était l'incarnation de la sérénité. Toutefois, un jour, un seul jour, une seule fois, Remus perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Juste une fois. Slash SiriusRemus.
1. Postulat de départ

_Bonjour!_

_Re-voici une fic._

_En fait, ceci n'est pas un chapitre à proprement parler, mais c'est une espèce de postulat de départ._

_C'est basé sur toutes les lectures de fics que je fais...Amis de Remus, ne m'en veuillez pas!_

_**Attention, ceci est** (encore) **un slash!** (il semblerait que je ne sache plus écrire autre chose!) _

**_Homophobe s'abstenir!_**

_Ca se passe au temps des maraudeurs..._**_  
_**

* * *

Si le mot « flegme » avait été inventé, il semblait que ça l'avait été pour Remus J. Lupin. 

Le maraudeur de 5ème année à Gryffondor était l'incarnation même de l'impassibilité. En cela, il se différenciait nettement des autres garçons de son âge. Jamais on ne l'avait vu s'énerver après quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Il semblait émaner de lui une tranquille sérénité que beaucoup lui enviaient et qui lui donnait une maturité exceptionnelle pour son âge.

Ses camarades de chambre, les trois autres maraudeurs avaient pu le vérifier jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année.

C'est lui qui tempérait les autres quand il y arrivait…Car les autres étaient de drôles de numéros. Entre James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, il apparaissait comme un ange auprès des professeurs et des élèves de Poudlard.

Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais il ne refusait son aide à celui qui la sollicitait…  
Il pouvait se passer quoi que ce soit autour de lui, Remus J.Lupin restait toujours calme.

Il prenait les choses avec philosophie et rien ne paraissait pouvoir modifier cela.

Toutefois, un jour, un seul jour, une seule fois, Remus perdit le contrôle de soi.

Juste une fois.

* * *

_Voilà. _

_Comment ça, c'est déjà fini? Ben oui. C'est un postulat de départ._

_J'attends de savoir si celui-ci vous va. Dois-je continuer, ou cette idée vous déplait? _


	2. Pleine lune

_Bien sûr que je vais mettre la suite! Je ne l'ai pas écrite pour rien, n'est-ce pas?_

* * *

C'était lors donc de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Remus avait 16 ans. Et tout allait pour le mieux, tout du moins compte tenu de son problème : la lycanthropie. Remus était un loup-garou depuis l'âge de six ans, après avoir été mordu. C'était d'ailleurs ce problème qui l'avait rendu si philosophe. Il avait du apprendre à composer avec les autres et ça n'avait pas été simple.

Jusqu'au jour où il entra à Poudlard. Grâce à Dumbledore, qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez. Bien sûr, au début, il avait été un peu tendu, mais avec l'appui de Dumbledore, de certains autres professeurs, la gentillesse de Mme Pomfresh, il avait commencé à se sentir comme chez lui.

Et il y avait eu les maraudeurs. Ses trois compagnons de chambre qui étaient devenus ses amis. De véritables amis.

Oui, Remus Lupin pouvait dire que tout allait bien.

Et pour couronner tout cela, ses amis lui avaient fait la surprise de devenir animagus pour pouvoir l'accompagner dans ses terribles isolements mensuels. C'était le mois dernier, et il avait eu la surprise de découvrir un cerf, un chien et un rat prêts à passer la nuit avec lui.

Bien sûr, il avait protesté, ses amis ne se rendant certainement pas compte des risques qu'ils encouraient s'ils étaient découverts. Mais cela l'avait beaucoup touché.

Et donc, hier soir, il avait à nouveau eu la compagnie nocturne des trois animaux. Ils encadraient le loup qu'il était, l'empêchant d'être nuisible, mais surtout partageant avec lui les courses dans la forêt interdite entre autre…Remus, contrairement aux autres, ne gardait pas de souvenirs de ces virées. Juste une vague impression de vent, d'odeurs d'herbes mouillées…

Ce matin donc, lorsqu'il reprit conscience humaine, Remus vit que les trois autres étaient encore là, endormis, certainement fatigués de la nuit. Au bruit qu'il fit en se relevant, le cerf ouvrit un œil pour rapidement devenir un James Potter encore ensommeillé qui regarda les lumières de l'aurore par la fenêtre avec un « merde » sonore. Il réveilla le chien et le rat :

- Dépêchez-vous les mecs, il va faire jour !

A peine éveillés, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew quittèrent leurs formes animales. Remus les contempla, encore admiratif de leur travail de transformation. Ils étaient de toute évidence extrêmement brillants pour leur âge…

En se relevant, Sirius fit une grimace et porta sa main à son épaule. Remus vit alors qu'il portait la trace d'une morsure qui saignait un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette morsure ? demanda-t-il, tout en pâlissant.

- C'est rien, grimaça Sirius…

- On te racontera plus tard, ajouta James, poussant ses deux amis vers le tunnel.

Et les trois maraudeurs disparurent prestement, laissant Remus seul.

Mais si l'un d'entre eux s'était retourné à ce moment là, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu éviter la suite….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus ne vit qu'à peine ses amis sortir.

Il resta un long moment sans aucune réaction. Il y avait comme une brume autour de son cerveau, à l'intérieur de son crâne. Et une pensée, une seule qui s'imposa à lui, d'abord floue, puis claire et précise, et enfin obsédante.

_Je l'ai mordu. _

_Je l'ai mordu._

_Je suis un monstre. _

_Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Quelque chose entre la bête et l'homme. Non, quelque chose de moins qu'un animal. Je n'ai vraiment rien d'humain._

_Je l'ai mordu. _

_Comment ai-je pu le mordre ?_

_Lui. _

_Je n'ai rien d'humain. Je n'ai rien d'animal. Je ne suis que monstrueux. _

_J'ai mordu celui que j'aime._

_Mes sentiments disparaissent aussi quand il revient. Tout disparaît. Il n'y a que lui, que le monstre qui reste. Et ce monstre, c'est moi. Rien d'autre que moi._

_Je l'ai mordu._

_Le monstre a mordu celui que j'aime_…

_Ils avaient tous tort. Dumbledore surtout_. _Il m'a fait croire que j'étais comme les autres,_ _normal._

_Mais non, je suis un loup-garou. Je suis un monstre, et je ne suis que ça._

Il entendit Mme Pomfresh arriver. Il l'entendit et la sentit. Quel être humain pouvait entendre aussi bien ? Quel être humain pouvait sentir les gens ?

Non, décidément, il n'avait rien d'humain. Il était un monstre.

Cette pensée obsédante occupait tout son esprit et il fut incapable de parler lorsque l'infirmière lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Il se laissa emmener, toujours incapable de la moindre réaction.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh l'installa dans un lit. Elle l'examina, constata qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de nouvelles cicatrices, appliqua sur celles-ci une pommade cicatrisante puis lui fit boire une potion pour lui permettre de récupérer de la fatigue de la transformation.

Remus se laissait faire, insensible à tout…La seule pensée qu'il était un monstre l'habitait tout entier. Comme une prise de conscience d'une réalité morbide, comme un réveil douloureux dans une existence abjecte.

Pourquoi l'avaient-ils découverts ? Pourquoi étaient-ils devenus ses amis ? Pourquoi lui avaient-ils fait croire qu'il était normal ? Et pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? Comment pouvait-il s'autoriser un sentiment ?

Les monstres n'avaient pas de sentiments. Les monstres étaient juste des monstres. Ils n'avaient rien à donner, que leur monstruosité. Ils n'avaient aucune utilité, qu'être des créatures malfaisantes.

Remus sentit le dégoût se propager dans tout son corps. Son corps de monstre…

Il ne serait jamais rien d'autre que ça…

Il eut un sursaut de lucidité. Le monstre devait disparaître. Il ne voulait plus de ça à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'y avait aucun espoir que le loup disparaisse. Aucun espoir qu'il soit un jour normal. Aucun espoir qu'il soit complètement humain.

Il ne pourrait pas être comme les autres. Il serait à tout jamais cette créature répugnante. C'était à lui de remédier à cela…

Mais la potion de Mme Pomfresh faisait son effet et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

_Voilà._

_Ca vous plait encore? _

_Je vais essayer d'aller vite pour le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous promets rien...Il ne reste que peu de vacances! _


	3. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris

_D'abord merci pour vos reviews, spécialement à celles qui ne laissent pas d'adresse mail..._

_Je me rends compte que Remus a vraiment un fan club important... _

_Et voici la suite... _

* * *

Le soir de cette même journée, les trois maraudeurs étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors pour le dîner. L'ambiance était plutôt calme. Les trois garçons n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi et ils avaient du, contrairement à Remus, suivre toute la journée leurs cours.

- C'est étonnant que Remus ne soit pas déjà revenu… observa Sirius tout à coup, alors qu'ils attaquaient le plat principal.

- C'est vrai, d'habitude il revient pour manger avec nous…acquiesça James.

- Il avait pourtant l'air d'aller bien, poursuivit Peter, en se servant de façon plus que satisfaisante.

- On devrait peut-être aller le voir ? suggéra Sirius.

- Pourquoi pas, dit James. On ira après le dîner, ok ?

- Ok…

- Sauf que Pomfresh ne vous laissera jamais entrer…objecta Peter…

- Pas de problème, sourit James, j'ai ma cape…

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius et James se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sous la cape d'invisibilité, un peu à l'étroit, certes, mais quand il s'agissait de braver un interdit, les deux amis étaient prêts à se serrer les coudes, au propre comme au figuré.

Ils longèrent le long couloir, fort heureusement désert à cette heure, menant à l'aile de l'infirmerie ainsi serrés, n'avançant pas trop vite, de peur que la cape ne se soulève.

Ils arrivaient près de leur but quand ils entendirent la voix de Pomfresh :

- je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris…

Et la voix de MacGonagall :

- j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit lui qui ait fait ça…

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, vaguement inquiets. Des pas retentirent et ils eurent juste le temps de se plaquer au mur que Dumbledore passa près d'eux, sa robe les frôlant :

- Et bien Mme Pomfresh, que se passe-t-il ? Sa voix était calme et contrastait avec celle de l'infirmière, sous le coup de l'émotion.

- c'est Remus Lupin, professeur…

- mmm, c'est lui qui a fait ça ?

- Oui, professeur.

Il y eut un silence, puis les deux garçons entendirent des bruits de verres cassés.

- Et vous ne savez pas ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Non, rien… Je suis allée le chercher comme d'habitude. Il semblait un peu bizarre, mais

- Comment cela bizarre ?

- Il était assis, mais il ne parlait pas. A la réflexion, il avait l'air un peu choqué. D'habitude il dit toujours bonjour… J'ai mis ça sur le coup de la fatigue… Je l'ai ramené, il semblait comme assommé. J'ai dû l'allonger sur le lit, il ne réagissait pas… Je lui ai donné une potion pour le faire dormir un peu et pour lui redonner des forces, comme d'habitude. Il a dormi quasiment toute la journée. Quand il s'est réveillé, il avait le regard vide, comme absent. Je lui ai dit de rester là, qu'il pouvait se reposer encore… C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très bien…

- Avez-vous noté quelque chose de différent : des marques sur son corps ou dans la cabane, y avait-il des traces ou autre chose d'inhabituel? demanda Dumbledore.

Sirius et James écoutaient très attentivement, n'osant bouger pour voir les trois adultes à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

- Rien du tout… Je vous assure, je n'ai rien noté de spécial. Au contraire, c'est la deuxième fois que je le vois avec aussi peu de cicatrices nouvelles. Vraiment, je n'ai rien remarqué d'alarmant… La voix de Mme Pomfresh trahissait sa culpabilité et son inquiétude.

- Donc, il s'est reposé, et après ?

- Je lui ai apporté un plateau repas. Il m'a regardée et tout à coup s'est mis à hurler quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il a jeté le plateau à travers la pièce, puis il s'est levé, a renversé la table de nuit…Il paraissait très en colère. Je lui ai dit de se calmer, d'essayer de se détendre, mais il a tout renversé sur son passage, m'a bousculée et il est sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte…

- Bien, il va falloir le retrouver… Minerva, vous allez vous occuper de fouiller l'intérieur du château, je vais aller voir dehors…Inutile de prévenir les autres. Après, il faudra….

Mais déjà, Sirius et James étaient partis, toujours sous la cape de James. Quand ils furent arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, Sirius la releva :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui pris ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait que notre Moony a pété les plombs…et il risque d'avoir des problèmes, s'il a tout cassé chez Pomfresh…

- Tu crois ? Elle a toujours eu un faible pour lui…

- Oui, mais elle tient à son matériel !

- Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant les autres, il a sûrement besoin d'aide, et on pourra éviter qu'il se fasse punir…suggéra Sirius, préoccupé.

- Mais comment ? Et où le chercher? On ne sera pas plus rapide que Dumbledore et MacGonagall !

- Si, j'ai une idée ! Nous, nous ne serions pas plus rapides, mais un chien le serait…

- Tu veux parler de Patmol?

- Oui, c'est un chien et un chien a du flair. Je pourrais suivre sa trace. Ca ira beaucoup plus vite que de le chercher n'importe où.

James était très sceptique. Néanmoins, il n'avait rien d'autre à proposer. Il demanda :

- Il faudrait un de ses vêtements, je suppose, non?

- Oui, et comme ça on en profitera pour voir s'il n'est pas dans la chambre. On ne sait jamais. Allez, viens, il faut se dépêcher.

Les deux amis coururent la moitié du chemin, jusqu'à leur chambre. Remus n'y était pas…

- tu sais, James, ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est une carte de Poudlard, ce serait utile…

- oui, et si en plus on pouvait voir dessus où sont les gens…

- retiens cette idée, ce sera notre prochain travail, approuva Sirius. Pour l'instant, on va se servir de Patmol.

James attrapa un tee-shirt de Remus qui traînait sur son lit et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

- Par où commencer ? demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu crois qu'il aurait pu retourner à la cabane ?

- Il faudrait savoir ce qui lui a pris… Mais pourquoi pas…

- De toute façon, s'il a voulu aller se cacher, il doit être dehors… Il sait qu'on le retrouverait facilement dedans…

- Ok, alors allons dehors.

Sirius et James sortirent. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, ils se remirent sous la cape. Ils ne tenaient pas à être vus de Dumbledore. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du château et Sirius se transforma, quittant ainsi la cape.

James lui présenta le tee-shirt :

- j'espère que ça va marcher, Patmol… murmura-t-il. Tiens, sens…

Le chien huma le vêtement puis se mit à renifler le sol. Il faisait des cercles en marchant et brusquement, jappa.

- Tu as senti quelque chose ? demanda James.

L'animal sembla faire oui de la tête et partit en courant sur des traces invisibles. James se mit à courir derrière tout en restant sous la cape.

* * *

_D'accord, ce suspens est intolérable, mais...hihihi...c'est pour mieux vous tenir, mes enfants!_

_Ce chapitre est bien différent du précédent, n'est-il pas? _

_Bon, je kisse vous beaucoup en attendant d'avoir de vos nouvelles..._


	4. Remus

_Je ne crois pas beaucoup me tromper en disant que c'est ce chapitre que vous attendez..._

* * *

James et Patmol commencèrent alors leur course. Ils contournèrent le saule cogneur, puis longèrent le terrain de Quidditch et laissèrent la forêt interdite sur leur gauche. Le chien sentait toujours le sol, s'arrêtant par moment et reprenant sa course. Il avait distancié James qui courait moins vite que lui. Ils étaient maintenant à une bonne distance du château et James retira la cape d'invisibilité pour mieux courir. 

Devant eux, le terrain était maintenant accidenté, composé de rochers, d'arbres isolés.

James avait perdu de vue le chien lorsqu'il entendit comme une explosion puis un aboiement plaintif, puis plus rien. Il s'orienta vers le bruit, inquiet pour Sirius.

James l'aperçut devant lui, après un gros et vieil arbre. Il était pâle et fixait quelque chose devant lui. Quelque chose que James ne voyait pas. Il s'approcha.

Il était arrivé au pied d'un amas rocheux et il dut le contourner avant de rejoindre Sirius pour distinguer ce qu'il fixait. Par habitude, James ré-ajusta ses lunettes. A quelques dizaines de mètres, debout, sous un arbre, il y avait Remus. Il était occupé à allumer des flammes tout autour de lui. En observant bien, elles dessinaient comme un cercle autour de lui et de l'arbre.

Sirius ne bougeait pas. James s'avança mais Sirius l'arrêta :

- il a mis des pièges qui explosent et qui paralysent…

James regarda Sirius. Le visage grave de celui-ci lui interdit de douter de ses propos. James appela :

- Remus !

Celui-ci les aperçut :

- allez vous-en ! cria-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda James.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas… dégagez de là… James le regarda, très surpris du ton agressif, très inhabituel chez Remus.

- James, on…on dirait qu'il…veut se …tuer…La voix de Sirius était juste un filet et James pouvait percevoir l'émotion de son ami. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que de l'arbre descendait… une corde…Sirius avait raison, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il fallait réagir, vite.

- Sirius, dit James à voix basse, va chercher Dumbledore…Vite…Je vais essayer de le freiner.

Sirius, pétrifié, sembla se réveiller et redevint Patmol pour filer vers le château.

James fit un pas vers Remus qui, d'un nouveau sort, venait de faire apparaître une autre petite flamme un peu plus sur le côté.

James regarda les petites flammes qui maintenant faisaient un rideau autour de Remus et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa baguette. Il se maudit, ils étaient partis trop vite« quels crétins ! », juste avec le tee-shirt de Remus. Il ne pourrait pas s'approcher beaucoup, d'autant que Sirius lui avait dit qu'il avait placé des pièges tout autour. Une double rangée de protections ; Remus devait être extrêmement déterminé pour avoir fait cela. A défaut de pouvoir s'approcher, James pouvait au moins essayer de discuter :

- qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Remus ? redemanda-t-il. Mais Remus était occupé avec le cercle qu'il faisait autour de lui.

James avança d'un pas avec précaution.

- Remus, explique moi ce qui t'arrive?

Remus le regarda, James vit dans ses yeux un mélange de colère et de désespoir.

- vous m'avez tous menti… Je suis un monstre, et je ne serai jamais autre chose… Je ne veux plus de ça… Il avait crié ces mots avec une violence que James ne lui connaissait pas.

- Explique-toi, Remus…James avança encore d'un pas mais cette fois, quelque chose sous ses pieds explosa. Il recula brusquement. Il n'était pas blessé, mais son pied était engourdi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Personne ne devait le savoir…Dumbledore l'avait promis…

- Mais nous sommes tes amis, on avait le droit de savoir…

- Vous n'auriez pas dû… Je suis un monstre, et rien d'autre… Vous n'auriez pas dû devenir mes amis…Va-t-en ! Allez vous-en ! Il alluma une nouvelle flamme.

- Regarde, je suis tout seul, Remus, dit James, en écartant les bras.

Il était très près des flammes maintenant. Il comprit l'utilité des explosions : retarder l'avancée pour permettre aux flammes d'être assez grandes pour ne pas être franchies. Remus était intelligent, intelligent et déterminé. James devait absolument gagner du temps avant l'arrivée de Sirius et de Dumbledore. Il reprit :

- Je suis ton ami, Remus, quoique tu penses…

- Je ne veux plus être votre ami… Tu ne comprends pas ? Remus avait crié la phrase.

James n'avait jamais vu Remus en colère et il y avait quelque chose d'impressionnant dans la scène. Les ombres dessinées par les flammes qui étaient de plus en plus hautes donnaient un aspect dur et cruel au visage de Remus.

- explique-toi, Remus, dis moi ce qui s'est passé ?

- ce qui s'est passé ? Remus eut un rire sarcastique. J'ai mordu celui que j'aime, voilà ce qui s'est passé... Je suis pire qu'un monstre…

James aurait eu besoin de réfléchir, il y avait trop d'information dans les derniers mots de Remus mais il n'avait pas le temps : il devait absolument entretenir la conversation. Remus alluma une autre flamme. De l'endroit où il était, James pouvait sentir la chaleur du feu.

- tu n'as mordu personne !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je l'ai vu ! cria Remus. Je suis un monstre, dégage d'ici !

Il attrapa la corde et en vérifia le nœud…

James n'avait pas le temps de raisonner, il fallait entretenir la discussion à tout prix, essayer de détourner l'attention de Remus de son objectif. Pourvu que Sirius ne tarde pas...

- Remus, tu nous dois une explication, on doit savoir!

- Non, James… Ne t'approche pas ! Remus brandit sa baguette vers son ami. Je l'ai vu… Je ne suis qu'un monstre !

- Remus, écoute moi… Tu dois d'abord t'expliquer. Laisse-moi venir jusqu'à toi.

Remus s'arrêta un bref instant…mais continua ce qu'il était en train de faire… Il fit bouger une souche juste près de lui et monta dessus… James le vit prendre la corde et…

A ce moment précis, une forte averse s'abattit brutalement sur eux, éteignant le feu, et Dumbledore apparut, suivi du professeur MacGonagall et de Sirius.

_- Stupefix ! _Dumbledore immobilisa Remus.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'approcha du garçon :

- je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- ça va, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Dumbledore à James qui hocha la tête. Je vous remercie de votre aide. Comme de la vôtre, Monsieur Back. Vous êtes arrivés à temps je crois. Maintenant que votre ami est entre de bonnes mains, je vous suggère de retourner dans votre chambre tous les deux…

- que va-t-il arriver à Remus ? demanda Sirius, la voix un peu rauque.

- Il va se reposer, et dès qu'il ira mieux, il retournera en classe. Vous êtes ses amis, je compte sur vous pour ne pas ébruiter cet incident… Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour, leur sourit et les poussa vers le château. Allez…

Suivi de Dumbledore, Sirius et James rentrèrent en silence. L'un et l'autre étaient encore sous le choc. Remus était toujours si calme, si posé…

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Ils l'avaient quitté le matin, apparemment en bonne santé. Ils auraient dû rester, mais ils étaient en retard. Pomfresh allait arriver et les aurait trouvés… Au moins, ils auraient dû lui demander si tout allait bien…

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de problème à cet instant…

Les deux garçons eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

* * *

_Pour écrire ce chapitre, je me suis servie de la carte sur www point encyclopedie tiret hp point org_

_Et j'espère sincèrement que ça ne vous a pas découragé de lire la suite..._

_Les réclamations dans les reviews ( euh et si vous voulez dire que ça vous plait aussi, lol, je prends tout!)_


	5. L'après

_Bon, comme vous ne m'avez pas étripée après le dernier chapitre, je peux mettre celui-ci en ligne..._

_Je tiens d'abord à mendier votre indulgence, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du début... Mais après ça va mieux... _

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il était évident que James et Sirius avaient passé une très mauvaise nuit. L'un comme l'autre avait les yeux cernés et le visage pâle. C'était peut-être un peu plus visible encore sur Sirius, ses cheveux longs et très bruns accentuant la pâleur de son teint. 

- tu n'as pas bien dormi, toi non plus ? demanda James à Sirius en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- J'ai rêvé qu'il l'avait fait…

- On est arrivé juste à temps hier.

- Quel idiot, dit brusquement Sirius, en se levant nerveusement.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça ? La voix de Sirius était coléreuse.

- Je ne sais pas…James avait dit ça à voix basse, pas très sûr de lui. Il avait eu le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé, et le temps d'analyser certaines phrases. Remus avait cru avoir mordu une personne, et la seule qui était venue à l'esprit de James, était … Sirius, qui s'était vraiment fait mordre cette nuit-là…

- James, nous sommes ses amis, non ?

- Bien sûr…

- Alors pourquoi il nous fait ça ? Sirius allait et venait, en proie à une grande agitation.

James préféra ne pas répondre. D'abord, l'analyse qu'il avait fait de la situation lui semblait…euh, par le moins étonnante, car elle impliquait que Remus ait des sentiments pour Sirius, ce dont il n'était pas du tout sûr, et en plus, est-ce que Remus ne lui en voudrait pas d'en parler, que ce soit vrai ou pas ? Et comment Sirius prendrait ça ?

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? insista Sirius. Nous sommes ses amis, on est là pour l'aider…

- oui, mais Remus est quand même assez secret…On ignore tout de sa vie intime…

James avait lancé délibérément le sujet. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas trahir Remus, rien n'empêchait que Sirius trouve tout seul…

- comment ça ?

- ben il ne nous a jamais dit s'il était amoureux par exemple…

- C'est qu'il ne l'était pas…

- Je ne suis pas sûr… Il est peut-être amoureux de quelqu'un…

James avait dit ça de façon presque nonchalante. Après tout, c'était peut-être un moyen de tester Sirius…

- Celui-ci regarda James, les sourcils froncés. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Remus, amoureux ?

- mais de qui ? demanda Sirius, plus pour lui-même que pour James.

Celui-ci hésita, se dit que peut-être il allait trop loin, et l'image de Remus lui revint en mémoire… Non, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, par respect pour Remus. Si Remus avait été jusque là, c'est que c'était très sérieux pour lui… Il y avait beaucoup de chose à élucider après le geste de Remus… Il hocha la tête :

- je ne sais pas, Sirius, je ne sais pas…J'essaye de trouver un argument. Imagine, s'il est amoureux de quelqu'un et que la personne ne l'aime pas, ça pourrait être un motif. Mais devant l'air ébahi et déconcerté de Sirius ajouta : mais si ça se trouve, c'est tout autre chose !

- pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? On aurait pu l'aider s'il avait des ennuis. Des amis c'est fait pour ça…

- Tu connais Remus, il n'ose jamais demander quoi que ce soit pour lui…

- Et pourquoi on ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse, Sirius..

- Quand même, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait dû nous en parler. Est-ce qu'on ne compte pas pour lui ? La voix de Sirius tremblait encore, et James n'aurait su dire si c'était d'émotion ou de colère. Sans doute les deux mélangées. Il comprenait bien qu'il soit en colère, même s'il ne l'excusait pas.

- Tu sais, on ne se rend pas compte, mais ça ne doit pas être facile d'être loup-garou…

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on essaye de l'aider, non ?

- Il y a des choses qui nous dépassent, viens… Et James entraîna Sirius pour le petit déjeuner.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dans la matinée, Dumbledore rendit visite à Remus à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci était réveillé et assis sur le lit, le dos reposant sur les coussins. Il avait un peu repris le contrôle de ses émotions et maintenant s'en voulait d'avoir eu une réaction puérile. Enfin, pas si puérile que ça. Il repensait à Sirius. Il revoyait la morsure sur son épaule et ça lui causait un haut-le-cœur à chaque fois.

Oui il n'était pas fier, ni de ce qu'il avait fait, ni de ce qu'il était…

Son visage portait encore des traces de fatigue et ses yeux avaient un reflet triste qu'il tenta de dissimuler en accueillant le directeur avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, Remus.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Avez-vous réussi à dormir ?

- Oui, je crois. Grâce à une potion que Mme Pomfresh m'a donné.

- Je suis venu pour discuter un peu avec vous.

- Professeur ? l'interrompit Remus.

- Oui ?

- Je… je voulais m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait… je suis désolé…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Je crois que je peux comprendre…

Il y eut un silence. Dumbledore le regardait d'un air bienveillant, et ça provoqua une vague d'émotion chez Remus.

- est-ce que tout va bien avec vos camarades ? demanda Dumbledore, sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

- oui, oui tout va bien, Remus esquissa un sourire mais ne put empêcher un léger malaise transparaître sur son visage. Bien sûr, tout allait bien, excepté le fait qu'il en aimait un plus que tout, excepté qu'ils étaient devenus des animagus à cause de lui, excepté qu'il avait mordu celui qu'il aimait…Oui tout allait bien.

- Je sais qu'à votre âge, les sentiments sont importants. C'est un âge où il faut apprendre à être fort. Les premiers émois, les premières déceptions sont des passages exaltants mais aussi très douloureux. La vie est une curieuse alchimie de bonheur et de désespoir. Sans doute davantage quand on souffre d'un handicap comme le vôtre…

Remus écoutait et ses yeux rougirent. Comment Dumbledore pouvait avoir deviné ? Oui, c'était difficile d'aimer… C'était difficile d'aimer et d'être un monstre aussi… Comme Dumbledore marquait un silence, perdu dans ses pensées, une larme glissa sur le coin de l'œil de Remus. Il tourna la tête, essayant de la dissimuler.

Le professeur reprit, toujours de sa voix chaude et tranquille :

- Vous êtes un élève brillant, estimé de vos professeurs et des autres élèves de Poudlard. Ne laissez pas le loup dominer. Chaque défaut a son utilité, et peut se révéler un atout important. Pour l'instant votre condition de loup-garou peut vous sembler dure à porter, mais un jour viendra où cette faculté nous sera utile. Et alors votre rôle sera important, plus que ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Croyez-moi, un jour viendra où vous serez un élément déterminant dans notre lutte contre la magie noire.

En disant cela, Dumbledore avait un air si sérieux et sincère qu'il remua l'intérieur de Remus. Il avait envie de faire confiance au professeur. Le regard de celui-ci ne lui proposait pas d'autre choix, et lui offrait un espoir. Il ne remettait pas en cause sa condition, mais lui apportait un avenir, une promesse que peut-être sa vie servirait.

Remus regarda Dumbledore et réussit à sourire.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Peter mis au courant, les trois maraudeurs allèrent rendre visite à Remus en fin d'après-midi. Fort heureusement, Remus était réveillé et Mme Pomfresh consentit à les faire rentrer, pas plus de dix minutes, hein ?

Remus était assis, lui aussi était pâle, mais les yeux moins cernés que ses camarades. Il avait bénéficié des soins de l'infirmière. Il les regarda s'installer autour de lui, James d'un côté, Peter de l'autre. Sirius resta un peu en retrait, à quelques pas du pied du lit. Remus le nota. Ca s'inscrivit quelque part dans son cœur, en lettres de feu, lui faisant mal.

- comment tu vas ? demanda James.

- Ca va, mieux… répondit Remus avec un demi-sourire.

- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ?

- Je suis désolé… murmura Remus, baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que ça n'allait pas ? demanda Peter.

- Je…je ne sais pas, tout était tellement confus…Remus gardait la tête baissée, il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas le dire maintenant, devant…devant eux…

- En tout cas, ça va te faire des cours en plus à rattraper, constata James, qui voulait changer de sujet. Il ne voulait pas mettre Remus plus mal à l'aise qu'il n'était.

Et la discussion s'orienta sur les cours de la journée. Seul Sirius ne dit rien. Il avait gardé une distance, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés. Remus aurait voulu ne pas s'en apercevoir, ne pas s'en inquiéter. Est-ce que James avait dit quelque chose ? Est-ce que d'abord il avait compris et se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit ? Est-ce qu'il… repoussait Sirius ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait…

Mme Pomfresh arriva pour les faire sortir. James laissa partir Peter et Sirius devant, attendit un peu puis se retourna et revint vers Remus :

- oui, James?La voix de Remus manquait d'assurance.

- Est-ce que… James prit une inspiration avant de continuer : est-ce que tu… tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Quand je…

- Oui, tu m'as dit que tu croyais avoir mordu quelqu'un…

Remus serra les lèvres. Ainsi James n'avait pas oublié. Pourtant il aurait bien voulu qu'il ne se le rappelle pas. James continua :

- est-ce que tu voulais parler de… James hésitait à dire le nom… de Sirius ?

Remus sentit son cœur s'accélérer… Non seulement il n'avait pas oublié mais en plus il avait bien compris qu'il parlait de Sirius. James prit son silence pour un assentiment.

- et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas toi…

Remus le regarda, il n'aurait jamais osé demander des précisions, mais comme James en parlait, oui, il était intéressé …

James poursuivit, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de Remus.

- il faut que je t'explique pourquoi tu as vu qu'il avait été mordu… Cet idiot avait décidé d'aller jouer avec les poules d'une ferme. J'ai bien essayé de l'en empêcher, mais ce crétin voulait absolument y aller. Il en a attrapé une et était tout content quand le chien de la ferme a débarqué et l'a mordu. Ah, ça, je peux te dire qu'il a eu vite fait de lâcher la poule et il a détalé comme un lapin !!!! James se mit à rire à ce souvenir. Et je peux te dire que Patmol peut courir très vite ! Heureusement qu'on était là, toi et moi. On a fait peur à l'autre chien et il est reparti vite fait dans sa niche. Mais la course de Patmol, ça, c'était un grand moment ! Et James essaya de faire une démonstration de la course de Patmol.

Remus sourit à son tour et sembla se détendre…

James s'arrêta et le fixa tout à coup. Est-ce qu'il comprenait bien ce que Remus avait dit ? Est-ce que vraiment il avait dit qu'il aimait Sirius ? Remus lui rendit son regard et James sut alors qu'il avait parfaitement bien compris.

Remus fronça les sourcils et à sa question muette, James répondit :

- ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien…

Et James quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

_Voilà voilà..._

_Une p'tite review???? parce que j'ai sauvé votre mumus?????_

* * *


	6. Sirius

_Voilà un autre chapitre. _

_Je remercie tout particulièrement **Tayplayrock** pour me l'avoir corrigé. Un gros bisou à toi._

_Et un gros merci à celles qui reviewent. Spécialement les anonymes que je ne peux remercier personellement._

* * *

Lorsque Sirius se leva le lendemain, il n'avait pas meilleure mine. Au contraire. On voyait parfaitement que la nuit n'avait pas été réparatrice. Quant à son humeur… Elle avait aussi pâti du manque de sommeil. James s'en aperçut tout de suite : à la place du « salut » matinal, il n'y avait eu qu'un grommellement comme réponse, et Peter en fut la première victime.

James n'avait pas parlé à Sirius de sa discussion avec Remus. Il avait promis de ne pas le faire. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions…

James choisit la pause de midi pour essayer de discuter avec Sirius.

- tu n'as pas encore dormi cette nuit, hein ?

- tu es devin ? demanda Sirius, ironique.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas la peine de te venger sur nous…

- Je ne me venge pas…

- Ah oui ? on dirait que tu nous en veux…

Sirius soupira et eut un geste de mauvaise humeur.

- dis moi ce qui ne va pas, Sirius…

Mais Sirius gardait des yeux sombres et regardait loin devant lui.

- ça concerne Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

- je confirme, tu es vraiment devin… De nouveau l'ironie.

- Je ne comprends pas, Sirius, je ne _te_ comprends pas. On est arrivé à temps, Remus va bien, mais toi…

- Quoi, moi ?

- Et bien, on dirait que… En fait, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça. C'était choquant, mais tout va bien maintenant…

- Bien sûr, tout va bien… Notre meilleur ami tente de se suicider mais tu as raison, tout va bien… On a été incapable de voir qu'il n'allait pas bien, incapable de l'aider. On ne s'est même pas retourné quand on est parti de la cabane. On aurait du le faire… Et il ne nous fait pas confiance, on n'est rien pour lui. On n'existe même pas…La voix de Sirius s'était faite plus dure, nerveuse et agressive.

James marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris. Ses yeux voulaient lire à travers Sirius mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le tumulte des sentiments de celui-ci, et surtout la colère qui le dominait l'en empêchait. Il avait rarement vu son ami en colère. Et celle-ci était froide, et immense.

- tu te trompes, Sirius. On compte beaucoup pour lui… Il hésita, chassa le « surtout toi » qui lui vint en tête. Il est conscient de nous devoir beaucoup. Il sait aussi qu'il a fait une bêtise… Il n'y a pas de quoi rester en colère contre lui…

- il a voulu nous abandonner, James… Comment lui pardonner ? La voix de Sirius accusait maintenant un léger tremblement.

- Sirius, est-ce que…

- Ca suffit, James, laisse moi tranquille, maintenant… Oui je suis en colère… Alors, ne viens pas me chercher, d'accord ?

Sirius s'était rapproché de James et ses yeux, qui avaient virés au gris acier, lançaient un avertissement. James soupira, serra les lèvres et haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment pour poser des questions… Tant pis.

Ce jour-là, Sirius refusa d'accompagner James et Peter à l'infirmerie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un cri de terreur réveilla brutalement James. Il se leva d'un bond, et vit les rideaux de Sirius ouvert. Et son ami, assis sur son lit, la respiration haletante. Il s'approcha de lui, mit la main sur son épaule :

- Sirius, ça va ?

Celui-ci essayait de se calmer et répondit faiblement :

- ça va, ça va…

- cauchemar ?

Sirius acquiesça.

Peter arriva :

- hé, c'est toi Sirius qui a crié ?

- oh, ça va… Je vous dis que ça va, foutez-moi la paix !…

James lança un regard à Peter qui haussa les épaules et retourna se coucher. James resta un moment hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Mais Sirius était comme son frère, et visiblement il n'allait pas bien depuis que Remus avait…

Il s'assit près de Sirius. Celui-ci se passa les mains sur le visage, comme pour chasser les images de son cauchemar.

- c'est difficile à oublier, hein ? demanda James, à voix basse.

- Je n'y peux rien, les images sont toujours là… murmura Sirius. Je suis fatigué, James…Je voudrais dormir, mais j'ai peur de fermer les yeux, je le revois toujours …

James regarda Sirius. C'était étrange comme Sirius était très affecté, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, la colère, les cauchemars…Bien davantage que lui. Peut-être parce que lui était resté et avait eu le temps de parler à Remus… A moins que… qu'il n'y ait autre chose.

Après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Remus à l'infirmerie, James ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question. Est-ce que Sirius ressentait lui aussi quelque chose pour Remus ? Quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié ? Auquel cas, cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était autant choqué…

- Sirius, commença-t-il …

- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer…Il faudrait que j'arrive à dormir un peu…dormir sans cauchemar…

James le regarda et retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ce n'était pas encore le moment… Il lui demanderait plus tard.

James sourit à Sirius et se leva, lui serra l'épaule et retourna se coucher.

Sirius soupira et s'allongea, les yeux ouverts. Essayer de se détendre, essayer de penser que tout n'allait pas si mal. Remus allait bien. C'était quand même le plus important, non ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au début de l'après-midi, le professeur Dumbledore était à son bureau en train de rédiger une note, quand le professeur McGonagall entra dans son bureau. Elle le regarda écrire, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

Dumbledore termina sa lettre puis leva les yeux vers elle :

- Oui, Minerva ?

- Comment va Remus Lupin ?

- Aussi bien que possible, disons qu'il récupère… Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue pour me demander de ses nouvelles ?

McGonagall sourit :

- non, effectivement. Puis elle quitta son sourire : en réalité, ce sont de ses compagnons dont je voulais vous parler.

Dumbledore leva les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes Elle continua :

- les jeunes Potter et Black ont été choqués…

- je le pense, oui, certainement.

- Mais particulièrement Sirius Black.

- Ah oui ?

- Il est très pâle et son comportement en classe… Il est bien trop silencieux. Ca ne lui ressemble pas, c'est … inquiétant.

- Ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est normal. Je n'aurais pas aimé être dans leur situation.

- Mais il a l'air vraiment très choqué…

- Minerva ! Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous vous faites du souci pour ce garçon ?

- Je dois avouer que oui. Il a beau faire les pires bêtises, il ne manque pas d'humour et il a un côté très attachant, vous savez… Je vois bien qu'il est bouleversé, et je ne sais quoi faire pour l'aider.

Dumbledore posa sa plume et prit un air songeur. Il eut un soupir.

- Ce n'est pas facile d'être adolescent… Ils sont encore fragiles, et leurs émotions les dominent…Ce qu'a fait Monsieur Lupin est grave. Ca a du les frapper, bien sûr. Ce genre de chose interpelle toujours les proches… Ils doivent se sentir un peu coupables…Je ne sais que vous dire, Minerva. Il marqua une pause. Faites-lui apporter du chocolat. Et sûrement que dès que Remus Lupin sera rentré dans son dortoir ça ira mieux, ils pourront s'expliquer…

- Peut-être, oui…

- Et ne vous en faites pas, d'ici quelques jours, il recommencera à vous amuser et à mériter une détention…

Le professeur McGonagall sourit à nouveau. Dumbledore avait sans doute raison. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

- N'oubliez pas le chocolat, Minerva !

- Je n'oublie pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En fin d'après-midi, seuls James et Peter allèrent voir Remus, comme la veille. Sirius avait encore refusé et James avait vu son regard se durcir. Il en voulait toujours à Remus. Et comme visiblement il avait passé encore une très mauvaise nuit, pas mieux que les précédentes, la fatigue ajoutait à son ressentiment. Il se montrait nerveux, et James ne prit pas la peine d'insister. Cependant il excusa son ami :

- je crois que Sirius a un peu de mal à digérer tout ça… Il va lui falloir un peu plus de temps…

Remus acquiesça, avec un soupçon de tristesse dans le regard. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit fâché. Lui-même s'en voulait d'avoir eu cette réaction stupide. Il n'aurait pas du perdre ainsi le contrôle. Mais il aurait pourtant bien voulu le voir. Juste le voir…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius se coucha plus vite que d'habitude. Il était fatigué mais surtout il voulait se retrouver seul. Il trouva du chocolat sur sa table de nuit et commença à le manger, mais ses pensées, qui allaient toujours vers Remus l'empêchèrent de le terminer. En fait, manger lui soulevait le cœur. Il avait réellement du mal à se ressaisir de ce qu'avait fait, ou voulu faire Remus. Et cela faisait plusieurs nuits que les cauchemars le réveillaient. Des cauchemars effrayants. Il ne voulait pas dormir, juste se reposer. Il appréhendait ce moment où encore l'un d'eux le réveillerait.

Il en voulait à Remus d'avoir tenté de se suicider. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'acceptait pas. Et l'image de Remus sous la corde était trop vivace dans son esprit.

Il avait trop de colère. Et il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui se mêlait à sa colère mais qu'il avait du mal à identifier. Comme une immense impression d'abandon. Un gouffre de vide à l'intérieur de lui.

Ce qu'avait fait Remus lui apparaissait comme une trahison, comme un rejet. Et de sa part, Sirius ne pouvait le supporter. Ca le rongeait de l'intérieur, ça le détruisait petit à petit. Pas Remus. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Sirius prenait conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait et ça le brûlait. Une douleur comme jamais il n'avait ressenti.

Surtout ne pas fermer les yeux. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Et ses pensées qui ne voulaient pas s'orienter vers autre chose. Et cette image qui revenait sans cesse.

Pourtant, il ne pleurait pas. La souffrance était telle que les larmes ne coulaient pas. Bien sûr Sirius avait déjà éprouvé la souffrance, son enfance n'avait pas été des plus amusantes, dans une famille trop stricte et adepte des châtiments corporels. Mais cette souffrance là était bien pire. Aucun onguent n'allait la soulager.

Pourquoi Remus avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas parlé ? Est-ce qu'il ne comptait pas pour Remus ?

Sirius se retourna. Il fallait essayer de penser à autre chose. Il se retourna encore. Les rideaux fermés de son lit l'oppressèrent tout à coup. Il se leva, les ouvrit brutalement. James et Peter dormaient. Il entendait leurs respirations calmes.

Comment pouvaient-ils dormir ? La colère de Sirius se retourna contre eux. Est-ce qu'ils arrivaient à ne pas penser à Remus ? Est-ce qu'il ne comptait pas pour eux ?

Pour lui, Remus était beaucoup. Remus lui était indispensable. Remus était…celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Je vous assure que c'est toujours une petite angoisse de poster un nouveau chapitre, parce que j'ai toujours un peu peur de vous décevoir..._

_Bises... _


	7. FinThe end

_Je ne le dirais jamais assez, merci à vous..._

_Merci de vos reviews, merci de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout..._

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre... _

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés. Remus était encore à l'infirmerie, récupérant peu à peu. Avec difficulté. Sirius n'arrivait pas à oublier et à pardonner, James ne lui parla pas de sa discussion avec Remus, pas plus qu'à Peter.

Lorsque Mme Pomfresh arriva pour porter son petit-déjeuner ce matin-là à Remus, il était déjà réveillé. Il avait l'air beaucoup mieux et l'infirmière le lui dit. Remus était effectivement bien reposé. Il gardait encore une certaine culpabilité d'avoir mobilisé tant d'attention. Il se sentait un peu ridicule, surtout depuis que James lui avait dit ce qu'il en était pour la morsure de Sirius.

Il s'était monté un bateau. Sans doute la fatigue, et aussi le fait d'aimer le rendait plus fragile, plus sensible.

Dumbledore avait raison, c'était difficile de gérer ses émotions…

Il n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis trois jours. Il savait qu'il lui en voulait, mais comment aurait-il pu lui parler de son problème ?

Mme Pomfresh le laissa regagner son dortoir en fin d'après-midi. James et Peter l'enlacèrent brièvement, mais Sirius se contenta de lui serrer la main. Remus ne dit rien, mais plus encore que ce geste, ce fut l'aspect de Sirius qui le choqua. Il était non seulement livide, mais ses traits étaient extrêmement tirés. Il avait l'air usé plus que fatigué. En fait, il ressemblait davantage à un fantôme qu'à un garçon vivant.

Remus sentit son cœur se contracter. Et une désagréable culpabilité s'installa en lui. Son malaise vis à vis de Sirius perdura toute la soirée. Au repas, bien que James fit des efforts pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

James n'avait pas osé poser la question à Sirius. Il était trop mal et James ne voulait pas l'enfoncer davantage. En même temps, la réaction de Sirius était tellement violente que James imaginait mal qu'il n'y ait pas un sentiment plus profond pour l'expliquer. Devait-il intervenir ou pas ? Sagement, et en cela il reconnut l'influence de Remus, il décida que non. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Lui aussi était encore sous le choc de ce qu'avait fait Remus.

Et quand après le repas, les quatre maraudeurs rejoignirent la salle commune, Remus commença à rattraper ses cours, pendant que les autres faisaient leurs devoirs. Tranquilles. Sous les yeux inquiets des autres gryffondors qui se demandaient ce que présageait ce calme apparent.

Sirius fut le premier à monter. Remus le regarda grimper l'escalier. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il lui en voulait tant. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer, lui demander pardon, mais il n'osait pas le suivre… Il se détourna et croisa les yeux de James. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et excusa Sirius:

- il est vraiment fatigué…

Remus fit un signe de tête et revint à ses cours, péniblement. Il avait du mal à se défaire de l'image de Sirius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon et la lumière commençait à baisser. James était juste devant lui et il courait. Il voulait le rattraper, mais James courait vite, et tous les deux riaient. La forêt était proche et ils y furent très vite. James s'était caché et il le cherchait. C'est alors qu'une tache sombre attira son regard au pied d'un énorme tronc d'arbre. D'ailleurs, tout à coup, tous les arbres semblaient immenses. Le vent qui soufflait dans leurs branches se faisait plus fort. Il commençait à avoir froid. Il appela James sans réponse et se rapprocha de la tache sombre. Quand il fut suffisamment près, il se rendit compte que c'était le corps d'un animal. Il s'approcha encore et la crainte de reconnaître le corps fit battre son cœur plus fort mais il continua son approche. La fourrure était grise, avec des taches d'un gris plus foncé. Elle lui était familière._

_Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, sa respiration était plus difficile. C'était le corps d'un loup qui gisait par terre, du sang autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Le corps de l'animal se transforma et c'était Remus qui gisait par terre, le corps couvert de sang…_

Il se réveilla, haletant et la sueur au front. Il lui fallut du temps avant de récupérer une respiration moins douloureuse. Au moins il n'avait pas crié…Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Depuis la tentative de Remus, toutes les nuits, le même cauchemar revenait. Il trouvait le corps du loup et celui-ci se transformait en Remus. Toutes les nuits, cette abominable, effrayante, horrible peur de le perdre. Toutes les nuits, un vide immense emplissait sa poitrine.

Sirius se leva, se tenant le thorax . Son corps prenait le relais de la douleur intellectuelle. Il tremblait. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il regarda vers le lit de Remus. Les rideaux étaient tirés et il ne distinguait pas sa respiration parmi celles des trois garçons endormis dans la chambre. C'était la première nuit que Remus passait dans son lit depuis le jour où…Sirius lui en voulait encore. Il eut envie d'aller le réveiller, de lui crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se tuer, qu'il tenait tellement à lui…

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se forçant à respirer calmement.

- tu ne dors pas ? demanda une voix tout près de lui.

Sirius sursauta. C'était la voix de Remus, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

Il referma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Il regarda le reflet de son ami dans le miroir, esquissa une grimace et se pencha pour boire encore un peu d'eau.

- tu es toujours fâché ?

Il se retourna vers Remus. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé sur le montant, les bras croisés, les yeux d'ambre inquiets. Sirius se maudit de le trouver beau. Fâché ? Pas seulement, mais aussi consterné, désolé, bouleversé…

Oui, Sirius était tout cela…

Il fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire oui…

- je suis vraiment désolé, je voudrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour m'excuser, pour que vous me pardonniez… j'ai réagi de façon idiote…

Sirius se retourna à nouveau vers le lavabo, les deux mains appuyées dessus, de part et d'autre, regardant Remus dans le miroir. Puis il baissa les yeux pour murmurer :

- toutes les nuits, je fais ce même cauchemar… Je trouve le loup mort, et il devient toi… Toutes les nuits, je rêve de ta mort…

Sa voix tremblait et son corps eut un frisson. Remus sentait l'émotion de son ami, très forte. Il ne savait que répondre.

Sirius releva la tête, ses yeux étaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se tourna pour faire face à Remus. Et brusquement, il fut tout près de lui. D'une main il le plaqua sur le mur tandis que son autre main se refermait durement sur son cou. Il était plus grand et plus fort que Remus qui eut du mal à respirer, mais qui ne songea pas un instant à se défendre. Sirius se rapprocha un peu plus et le regardant dans les yeux lui demanda sèchement:

- est-ce que tu as pensé à nous ? Est-ce que nous ne comptons par pour toi ? Ni Peter, ni James, ni… moi ? Sa voix se cassa sur ce dernier mot.

Remus ne pouvait pas répondre, la main de Sirius le serrait trop. Celui-ci continua, la voix toujours cassée :

- On n'existe pas pour toi…Tu as voulu nous abandonner…Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Puis, baissant la voix, il ajouta : qu'est-ce que je deviens sans toi…

La main sur le cou de Remus relâcha un peu sa prise, puis alors que Remus s'apprêtait à répondre, Sirius lui prit brutalement le visage avec ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le forçant à un baiser, intense et farouche, extrêmement possessif, très agressif. Sa langue pénétra sa bouche, violant ainsi son intimité. Aucune partie de sa bouche ne fut laissée tranquille. La langue voulait tout, la langue prenait tout. Remus ne pouvait lutter. Le voulait-il seulement ?

Quand il le relâcha enfin, Sirius le regarda, les yeux durs et un demi-sourire douloureux, puis l'abandonna sans rien dire, retournant dans son lit. Remus mit un moment avant de retrouver son souffle.

Adossé au mur, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, où s'attardait encore le goût de Sirius. Il ferma les yeux. Il… l'avait… embrassé… Et ce n'était pas une bise d'enfant, non… C'était un baiser beaucoup plus mature. Remus avait pu sentir toute la violence des sentiments de Sirius. C'était quelque chose de puissant et d'adulte. Quelque chose que même en rêve Remus n'aurait pu espéré aussi fort.

Remus expira longuement.

Partout dans son corps l'émotion excessivement forte avait retenti. Et ce baiser… même si violent… il aurait bien aimé qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps… C'était à lui de faire. A lui de dire, d'expliquer.

Alors, son regard s'alluma, et il se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius. Il poussa le rideau. Sirius, allongé sur le dos, redressa la tête, surpris. Remus lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et pour mieux le dominer, s'installa sur lui évitant au maximum de le toucher, les genoux de part et d'autre, l'empêchant de bouger. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- tu ne m'as pas laissé parler, Sirius Black. Oui, je suis désolé, oui, j'ai pété les plombs, et tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi. Tu dois me laisser t'expliquer pourquoi . Quand je me suis réveillé de ma transformation, j'ai vu la morsure sur ton épaule et j'ai cru que je t'avais mordu. Le monstre que je suis t'avait mordu. Comment pouvais-je le supporter ? J'étais devenu un danger pour celui que j'aime. Et c'était insupportable, invivable. Tu comptes plus pour moi que tout au monde… Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase. Et jamais je ne supporterai de te faire du mal…

Puis Remus retira sa main de la bouche de Sirius pour, à son tour, l'embrasser tout aussi sauvagement que Sirius l'avait fait juste avant. Et comme lui, Remus se leva et le laissa seul avant qu'il ait repris sa respiration.

Sirius ne bougea pas. Il resta un long moment sans bouger. Il osait à peine respirer. Les mots de Remus résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il les assimile. La colère qu'il ressentait commença lentement à tomber. Son corps sembla se libérer de sa tension. Et doucement, un nouveau sentiment se mit à percer. Un sentiment de culpabilité. Il eut du mal à le refouler. C'était lui l'origine du geste de Remus. Il ne méritait pas ça… Alors, une à une, les larmes qui n'avaient pas voulu couler ces derniers jours s'écoulèrent sur son visage. C'était la libération de toute son angoisse, de toute sa peur, de toute sa souffrance face à la tentative de Remus. Cela dura longtemps…

Lorsque enfin, le flot s'interrompit et qu'il fut à nouveau capable de penser sereinement, ou du moins de façon moins émotive, Sirius passa le drap sur son visage. Il était presque calme. Presque.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Remus. Il le regarda dormir. Juste un instant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui caressa alors la joue, ce qui provoqua le réveil de Remus. Celui-ci le regarda mais ne dit rien.Il ne savait que faire, que dire. Il avait tout dit.

Les deux garçons restèrent un long moment ainsi, Sirius caressant toujours la joue de Remus. Son geste était tendre et extrêmement doux. Rien à voir avec la violence du baiser qu'il avait infligé à Remus auparavant.

Sirius sourit puis une ombre passa dans ses yeux, et il perdit son sourire pour prendre un air très sérieux :

ne refais jamais ça, Moony, jamais…

Et comme une larme s'échappait d'un coin d'œil, Remus osa. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sirius, l'attira et le serra contre lui.

* * *

_Voilà. C'est fini. Pour ma fic en tout cas, parce que pour eux... _

_C'est toujours dur de terminer, parce que je ne vais plus avoir de vos nouvelles avant un bon moment. Sauf si vous reviewez ;-)))_

_PS: j'entends déjà Rumors of angels me dire que ça s'arrête trop vite... Je sais... Mais vois-tu les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire... Et si je continuais, j'arriverai forcèment à cet épisode que je renie (cf tome 5 de JKR)... _

_Maintenant, je vais vous laisser un moment car j'ai une petite idée qui va me coûter beaucoup de travail. Après mon one shot "Décor de Noël", quelques unes ont parlé de calendrier de l'avent... Alors m'est venue une idée de fil conducteur... Mais elle nécessite 24 petits ones-shots... C'est du boulot... J'espère avoir le temps de le faire..._

_En attendant, bises et donnez de vos nouvelles...Je vous attends... _


End file.
